


Etéreo.

by BiFederalist



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M, Random & Short
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiFederalist/pseuds/BiFederalist
Summary: etéreo, etéreaadjetivo———1.Que es intangible o poco definido y, a la vez, sutil o sublime.———Etéreo, así definía Alexander los sentimientos de John por él.





	Etéreo.

« ᴬᵇʳᶤˡ˒ ¹⁷⁷⁹ »

 

* * *

 

Lo que la calidez de la primavera significaba para otros, para Alexander simplemente recaía en alergias.

Los intentos de no estornudar frente a todo aquél ser floreciente eran en vano. Enroscó la nariz, roja entre tanto aguante, y simplemente decidió ignorar a la persona de acompañante, quien le había llevado en primer lugar allí.

La naturaleza era bonita, el verlo era un acto claramente precioso por más que él mismo se contradijera al murmurar insultos contra aquella.

Su mente cayó casi de inmediato con la figura de John a su lado, mostrando en más de alguna ocasión sus dibujos sobre la naturaleza misma, recordando una serie de dibujos sobre flores y uno que otro animal pequeño.  
Inclusive él mismo se había prestado para modelo en más de alguna ocasión, resultando asombrado con los resultados.

Las múltiples quejas que hacia John cuando su cuerpo se movía de una manera involuntaria—Esto gracias a no poder permanecer en una gran cantidad de tiempo sin hacer nada— lograban sacar más de alguna carcajada en Alexander.

Recordó la sutileza de la última vez que había sido entablada una conversación previo a que el hombre saliera en una misión, lo que resultó un efecto contrario a la actitud previamente mencionada de Alexander.

El estallido de celos al estar indagando entre las cosas personales de Laurens provocó que siquiera diera respuesta a las excusas que aquél le dio, yéndose indignado de su presencia.

El roce a su corazón fue ante el descubrimiento de un tercero en su relación; La existencia de una esposa.  
No habría sido un problema el haber sabido desde un principio, pero, llevan cerca de dos años conociéndose y recién logró enterarse.

Era un amante celoso, eso estaba seguro, pero, también aseguraba en que en esos momentos la emoción de ira le llevó a reaccionar de aquella manera, resultando esclavo de sus impulsos.

Él jamás había sido un fan de los amarres, el interés amoroso—más allá de lo que correspondía a Laurens—era netamente nulo. Al menos sus ojos no habían caído en una mujer aún.

Debía tener suerte, el conseguir una esposa de alto status sería una tarea difícil, pero no imposible. Sus deseos de subir eran de esa forma, el buscar la oportunidad perfecta, en este caso una mujer de familia adinerada, para él mismo poder avanzar.

El cariño hacia Laurens era único, confundiendose ante ojos ajenos como una amistad más, pero ante los ojos de la sociedad nada podía hacer.

Por ello, frente a todo su afecto, prefería en que aquél diese su veredicto sobre con quién debería pasar el resto de su vida, o al menos alguien que acatase con sus méritos.

La tinta fresca era un aroma digno de oler, y no cabía en duda que Alexander disfrutaba bastante si la razón tomaba en cuenta a su querido John.

En compañía de una pluma, la escritura no demoró;

 

 

> _❛ Frío en mis profesiones, cálido en mis amistades, desearía, queridos Laurens, estar en mi poder, por acciones en lugar de palabras, convencerlos de que los amo. Solo te diré que 'hasta que nos hayas dicho, Adiós, apenas conocía el valor que le habías enseñado a mi corazón a poner sobre ti. De hecho, mi amigo, no estaba bien hecho. Conoces la opinión que tengo de la humanidad y cuánto deseo conservarme libre de apegos particulares y mantener mi felicidad independiente del capricho de los demás. No debiste haber aprovechado mi sensibilidad para robar mis afectos sin mi consentimiento. Pero como lo han hecho, y como generalmente somos indulgentes con quienes amamos, no tendré escrúpulos para perdonar el fraude que han cometido, con una condición; eso por mi bien, si no por el tuyo, siempre seguirás mereciendo la parcialidad, que tan astutamente me has inculcado._
> 
> _He recibido sus dos cartas, una de Filadelfia y la otra de Chester. Estoy satisfecho con su éxito, hasta ahora, y espero que los augurios favorables que preceden a su solicitud a la Asamblea 6 puedan tener un problema tan favorable, siempre que la situación lo requiera, y me temo que será el caso. Pero tanto por el bien de su país como por el mío, desearía que el enemigo se haya ido de Georgia antes de su llegada y que pueda verse obligado a regresar y compartir las fortunas de sus viejos amigos. En lo que respecta a la Comisión, que recibió del Congreso, todo el mundo debe pensar que su conducta es perfectamente correcta. De hecho, sus ideas en esta ocasión parecen no tener su precisión habitual; y has tenido escrúpulos, en gran medida, sin fundamento. Con su nombramiento como Aide De Camp para el Comandante en Jefe, tenía el mismo rango de Teniente Coronel, como cualquier oficial en la línea: recibir una comisión como Teniente Coronel a partir de la fecha de esa cita, no daña en lo más mínimo. o interferir con uno de ellos; a menos que en virtud de eso se te introduzca en un regimiento particular en violación del derecho de sucesión; lo cual no es el caso en este momento, tampoco es una consecuencia necesaria. Como estabas yendopara comandar un batallón, era correcto que debieras tener una comisión; y si esta comisión fue fechada después de su nombramiento como Aide De Camp, debería haberla considerado como una deshonra para su rango anterior, para el mío y para el de todo el cuerpo. Lo único que veo mal en el asunto es esto: el Congreso, por su conducta, tanto en la primera como en la presente ocasión, parece haber tenido la intención de conferirle un privilegio, un honor, una marca de distinción, algo sobre usted; que ellos rechazaron de otros Caballeros de la familia. Esto conlleva un aire de preferencia, que, aunque todos podemos decir verdaderamente, amamos a tu personaje y admiramos tu mérito militar, no podemos dejar de darnos a algunos de nosotros sensaciones incómodas. Pero en esto, mi querido Jack, deseo que me entiendas bien. La culpa, si es que hay alguna, recae totalmente en el Congreso. Lo repito, tu conducta ha sido perfectamente correcta e incluso loable; rechazaste la oferta cuando deberías haberla rechazado; y usted lo aceptó cuando debería haberlo aceptado; y déjame añadir con un grado de delicadeza escrupulosa. Fue necesario para su proyecto; su "proyecto" fue el bien público; Y Yo debería haber hecho lo mismo. Al dudar, has perfeccionado los refinamientos de la generosidad. Hay un estancamiento total de las noticias aquí, políticas y militares. Gates ha rechazado el comando indio. Sullivan ha venido a tomarlo. El primero ha dado recientemente una nueva prueba de su impudicia, su locura y su picardía. No es gran cosa ; pero una peculiaridad en el caso me impide decir qué . Anticipo con simpatía el placer que debes sentir en la dulce conversación de tu ser más querido en las cartas adjuntas. Espero que puedan ser recientes. Fueron traídos de Nueva York por el General Thompson entregado allí por una Sra. Moore no mucho de Inglaterra, soi-disante parente de Madame votre épouse . Ella habla de una hija tuya, cuando dejó Inglaterra, tal vez._
> 
> _Y ahora mi querido como estamos sobre el tema de la esposa, le doy poder y le ordeno que me consiga uno en Carolina. La esposa que quiero será, lo sé, difícil de encontrar, pero si lo logra, será la prueba más sólida de su celo y destreza. Tómese una descripción: debe ser joven, apuesta (pongo el mayor énfasis en una buena forma) sensible (aprender un poco), bien criada (pero debe tener una aversión a la palabra) casta y tierna (soy un entusiasta en mis nociones de fidelidad y cariño) de buena naturaleza, mucha generosidad (no debe amar el dinero ni regañar, porque no me gusta igualmente un termagente y un "economista"). En política, soy indiferente de qué lado ella pueda ser; Creo que tengo argumentos que la convertirán fácilmente en la mía. En cuanto a la religión, un stock moderado me satisfará. Ella debe creer en Dios y no en los santos. Pero en cuanto a la fortuna, la mayor cantidad de eso, mejor. Conoces mi temperamento y las circunstancias y, por lo tanto, prestarán especial atención a este artículo en el tratado. Aunque no corro ningún riesgo de ir al Purgatorio por mi avaricia; sin embargo, como el dinero es un ingrediente esencial para la felicidad en este mundo, ya que no tengo mucho mío y estoy muy poco calculado para obtener más por mi dirección o industria; debe ser necesario, que mi esposa, si tengo uno, aporta al menos la suficiencia para administrar sus propias extravagancias._
> 
> _PD: te complacerá recordar en tus negociaciones que no tengo una antipatía invencible hacia las bellezas virginales y que estoy dispuesto a molestarme con ellas. Si no se encuentra fácilmente con una dama que cree que responde a mi descripción, solo puede anunciar en los periódicos públicos y sin duda oirá hablar de muchos competidores para la mayoría de las calificaciones requeridas, que estarán encantados de ser candidatos para un premio como yo. Para excitar su emulación, será necesario usted para dar una cuenta del amante: su tamaño , marca, calidad de mente y cuerpo , logros, expectativas, fortuna, etc. Al dibujar mi foto, sin duda serás civilizado con tu amigo; importa que hagas justicia a la longitud de mi nariz y no olvides que yo- - - - ❜_

¿Quizá se habría propasado un poco con lo último escrito? Las conversaciones que solía entablar con John se desviaban más de alguna vez a canonenes de aquél estándar, y no estana demás el mencionar que la escritura de aquellos era privilegiado entre la correspondencia de ambos.

Apartó de su mano la pluma, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de corregir lo escrito y empezar una vez más. Pero, ¿De qué serviría todo ello?. Las cartas que ambos se escribían se mantenían en secreto, ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás al leer cada párrafo conteniente de erotismo en diversas cualidades?

Los sonidos provenientes del exterior de la carpa lograron mantenerlo desconcertado por un par de segundos, saliendo de aquél trance y dejando a un lado la carta a medio escribir, más tarde pensaría el cómo completarla finalmente, decidiendo el guardarla en un pequeño cofre; El cual mantenía las cartas recibidas de John.

Procuró ordenarse un poco la gabardina, lo mismo con su cabello medianamente desordenado.

Al dirigirse al exterior de la carpa, no fue sorpresa suya el ver a un pequeño grupo de soldados volver, resaltandose entre ellos una figura más alta tanto de altura como el rango.  
Su mirada se movió al son de aquella, centrándose únicamente en el cómo se movía en solitario tras haber hablado con otro hombre.

No había que ser idiota para asegurarse la razón de que Alexander saliera detrás de aquella, inclusive por cómo se desplazaba.

La llegada a una carpa ajena concretó con aquello mismo, sin siquiera darse la molestia de una pequeña llamada antes de dar entrada.

— Coronel Laurens—Pronunció en una voz suave, acercándose con mero cuidado al mencionado. Poseía una sonrisa astuta, como si se tratase de una zorra lista para llevar a cabo a su presa.— Espero que la misión llevada a cabo haya sido un éxito, por lo que veo la mayoría de sus hombres volvió.

Se dio unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación, previo a realmente dignarse a dar una mirada, por más mínima que fuese, al rubio.— Pensé que su tardanza sería aplazada unos días más. Inclusive hace no mucho de lo transcurrido del día tomé unos cuantos minutos y decidí escribir una carta para usted, meramente yéndose más allá de términos a ser leídos en voz alta.— Aquello último lo pronuncio con coquetería, brindando una mirada "especial" al hombre.

Agradecía estar en soledad con él, o siquiera podría aguantar el no tener toda su atención.

**Author's Note:**

> Un simple escrito cualquiera, realizando en un momento desvarío. Más simpleza no ha de haber, pues, he plasmado ideas en un momento de inspiración elocuente.


End file.
